


About the Point in the Dream He Always Wakes

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 26 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://snakeling.livejournal.com/profile">snakeling</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/girl!Harry: skirt, shaving</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	About the Point in the Dream He Always Wakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/gifts).



> Written on 26 May 2006 in response to [snakeling](http://snakeling.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/girl!Harry: skirt, shaving_.

Harry was short, so, as she pressed against Severus, he could feel the roughness of her woolen skirt and the softness of her breasts. 

"Let me do that, Professor," she whispered, her voice low and promising.

The razor fell from his nerveless fingers.

She didn't cut him, but efficiently shaved the day's growth from his face, ran a damp, warm towel over it to remove the excess cream, and smiled up into his eyes when she'd finished her task.

"Good. Now you're fit to be kissed," she told him, standing up on tip-toe and pursing her lips.

Severus' cock twitched.


End file.
